blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
My Rio
Desc. My Rio is a blah blah blah oneshot for a contest yeah ok gtg i'll fix i guess Also once I get my Fanfiction.com account set up it will be there too -Oak Original Oneshot (so far oof) “Don’t tell me how to feel, Aspen.” Oakwhisker gazed distantly behind the kittypet he’d called his friend, watching the Northeast wind kick up the freshly browned autumn leaves and sending them whisking dutifully down the side of the gorge, plummeting through the foggy dusk sky like they were on some grand journey. They’d been on a journey, once. Now they were just… Stuck. Aspen’s bushy tail brushed softly down Oakwhisker’s sandy ginger pelt as he padded closer to his friend, following his gaze into the tranquil, starry sky. “I don’t need to tell you how to feel. I know how you feel.” Oakwhisker stood and ambled across the cool rock face, searching for words. How easy it would’ve been to follow Rio down right then, to give in, to let the wind carry him into the fog like the wilted Oak he was. “I- I loved him.” “I know. Look, Rio wouldn’t want us to sit here the rest of our lives and mourn. We have to get you back home.” “I don’t want to go home!” Oakwhisker unsheathed his claws and leapt across the gap between them, muscles rippling in the moonlight as his amber eyes glinted with pure emotion. Aspen caught his paw with his teeth effortlessly and tossed his friend aside. “Did I ask if you wanted to? Did Rio ask to be killed to get your mangy pelt across that chasm?” Aspen’s paw was on Oakwhisker’s throat now; claws sheathed, but slowly applying pressure to his throat, choking him. “I don’t care who you think you are. Rio may have been your mate, but he was my brother first. If he was willing to die to get you back home, then I’m getting you back home. I’m not letting him down.” A tense silence fell between the two as the fog began to settle around them, mist shimmering in the faint blue light. Their breathing was muffled by the wind and they held each other’s gazes for what felt like moons before Oakwhisker slammed his paw defeatedly on the ground, enticing an apologetic look from Aspen. The paw was released as he rolled away from his friend, giving him space to catch his breath before padding to the edge of the dropoff. “Oakwhisker?” “Yeah?” Aspen laid down cautiously on the ledge of the cliff, creamy-coloured fur bushed out against the pressing cold. His icy blue eyes were glazed with tears and exhaustion, and he blinked several times to free his vision again. “There’s something you need to know about Rio." "Like what?" Oakwhisker stood shakily and padded to his friend's side, huffing softly and tail twitching. The faint moonlight set his pale ginger fur aglow, seeming to bathe it in a silver sheen. His eyes sparkled with pain, a fresh reminder of what they'd just witnessed. "Rio isn't... He isn't my brother. He... He's my mate." *** Go. Leave. Get. Out. Oakwhisker tumbled clumsily through the undergrowth, stomach churning with anxiety and seething anger. They lied ''to him. They led him on. They ''betrayed ''him. ''What did I do to deserve this? He had to get as far away as possible. Now. The deep thundering growl of a Twoleg Monster sounded just ahead and the stench of Thunderpath hit him like a wave, making his eyes water. He knew there was a dropoff a few foxlengths ahead and if he crossed the Thunderpath he'd reach a small stream, but then... Then what? Should he go down into the Gorge following the Thunderpath, or head back to where he started? Decisions, decisions. Oakwhisker flattened himself against the rocky outcrop, trying to think, but all he could focus on was Rio. It was like he could feel the tom's sand-coloured pelt pressed comfortingly against his, their tails entwined as the two gazed into the horizon like they were visiting an old friend. But it was different now. He had to accept that. First of all, Rio already had a mate. No, had two mates? He had two mates at once. Maybe him and Aspen had been separated... That didn't matter. Rio was dead. Or maybe not dead, but even then, why would it matter? Oakwhisker wanted nothing to do with those two mangy liars. (to be continued ish) Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:In progress